


You Keep Me Waiting

by Probsyourmathteacher



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Lowkey Toxic, Murder Mystery, Not some wholesome relationship, Post-War, They need to talk about their feelings, they both need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probsyourmathteacher/pseuds/Probsyourmathteacher
Summary: "Will you please leave me alone."Desperation. There it was, all she wanted to hear from the man that has been haunting her for the past year. She couldn’t say she was innocent either for what he was doing to her; she was doing the same."No. Don’t you understand that? You’re here stuck with me the same way mudblood is stuck on me."The wizarding world was starting to get back into its usual rhythm, but once a dark wizard starts murdering innocent muggles with the claim to finish what the Dark Lord had started; Draco and Hermione are forced to work together to figure out the riddle and stop the murderer before it's too late. But with unspoken history and feelings between the two, working together might be the final thing that tears them and the wizarding world apart for good.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Tell me again it's not you it's the situation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been cross-posted on Quotev and Tumblr. Also, the title of the fic and the chapters are all lyrics in the song You keep me waiting by Snoh Aalgera. If you'd like to see the cast and the playlist that goes with this head over to my Tumblr: littlemspeachy

**He wonders** how little he drank for him to remember the events of the night before, or at least remember enough to know who left those marks on his collarbone. Attempting to avoid his own gaze in the mirror, he starts his daily routine and heads out to get his first cup of tea. 

He doesn't know where the habit started, not the drinking or the sex to forget the night before. But his tea habit: one in the morning before going to work, one at work, one during lunch, then several in the afternoon that soon turns into another long work night. 

"It's the stress." She tells him one night when she sits across from him in the middle of the night drinking a special brew that cures hangovers deadly hangovers before they have the chance to kill her head in the morning. The only light on her brown skin coming from the fridge. 

It's the same quote that he tells himself every time he calls her over and wakes up wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. 

Her notes started piling up in his junk drawer, along with every letter from his mom he can't seem to throw away. 

_Thanks for last night, made you some tea x._

And just like that, the cycle repeats. He told himself to stop, go to therapy, something. Yet like a child, pride keeps him from walking through the door. But like every other day, he shakes his head and grabs his robes before heading out the door. 

* * *

"Good morning Malfoy." The guard grunts at him before turning back to his newspaper. 

Draco gives a curt nod in the direction of the sound before heading to his office and starting his day. Same day, same office, and similar work that he has to do before some deadline passes. That's one thing Draco liked about being older; no matter how toxic the cycle, it all stayed the same. 

He walks into his joint office before noticing that Potter wasn't there like he normally was. Made sense considering that he was going to be a father soon. One thing Draco couldn't prove he was better at, not that he'd like to anyway. The idea of passing down the bloodline and having someone else be dragged into the whole ordeal sounded like an unusually cruel joke. Luckily he had too much work to get into before even finding someone to get involved with at that level. 

Speaking of work, there was not much to get done. He thought, looking through his notes that he had written about some artifacts that were to be presented during the trial against some murderous fools that found enjoyment in torturing muggles secretly. It was disgusting, really; How one could see the damage and ruin that Voldermort brought and then wanted to see if they could do the same. What was worse was that they were much stupider. So much stupider that-

"Hey, Malfoy... I know you're working, but Sanchez is summoning you to his office." Came the voice of Potter. 

"Can I put it off till lunch?" He asked dryly, looking up from his notes. It's not that he didn't like the man; it's just that his manners were far too American, which made him quite annoying at times. Unfortunately, he's amazing on the field and in the interrogating room, making him a valuable member of their department. 

"No... He says it's quite urgent and that you've been requested immediately." Potter said, opening the door to Malfoys office a bit wider. 

Draco frowned upon hearing those words because the only time you would be requested was when you were being requested for doing investigative fieldwork. He made it very clear that he was not interested in doing fieldwork. 

"Why would I be requested if you're one of our top officers, Potter?" Draco asked, annoyed that he would be disturbed this early in the morning by the messy-haired man. 

"It's the nature of the case." Harry responded, looking at the platinum blond-haired man. 

"The nature? Potter, we work in an office that deals with pretty dark shite all the time. Why am I becoming a field officer all of a sudden?" 

"Listen, just get to Sanchez's office, and you'll get the full scope there, ok? I got an interrogation to do." 

Draco stared at his co-worker and sighed before setting down his stuff and walking to his door. "You owe me an extension." 

"Yazmeen has agreed to work on it if you get called out," Harry added, watching the blond man leave and head over to Sanchez's office. 

The walk down the hallway was a short one, which is always surprising when he thought about how many people actually work there. But then he remembered that most of them were field agents, so they had a simple desk set-up somewhere on a floor lower than the one they were currently on. 

He noticed the door already cracked open, he wanted to knock but was frozen in his tracks when he heard the voice from a woman that he's been trying to avoid for the past 6 months. 

"Wait, I'm supposed to be doing what?" The voice asked inside the office asked. 

"Listen, Hermione, I understand that you've made your choice to stay behind the desk, and I respect that I truly do. But the type of case this is... I just need to make sure you see this stuff and identify it. That's all I'm asking," The man inside the office paused when he saw Draco trying to hide inside the doorway awkwardly.

"Oh, Malfoy, please come in."

Hermione's eyes follow Draco as he walks into Sanchez's office. 

Draco gives Hermione a curt nod of recognition, but they stay an uncomfortable distance away from each other. 

"May I ask why I've been called?" He asked boredly, peering around the room as to not maintain eye contact with the American that has taken the job of Headofficer and not to look too interested as to why Granger is there.

" Well, you're being called because there has been a dark wizard going around London recently killed no-majes, muggles, including muggles of the magic kind; And unfortunately, he's been leaving ruins on his victims and the no-majes that aren't figuring out these ruins successfully are dying almost immediately. Currently, there have been 20 killed through murder and the ruins, and I wanted to put you two on the case since you both are my best experts in ruins. If you can't figure it out, I'll have to make an appeal to bring over some people from the States, and I don't feel like doing that. So please don't get killed," Sanchez finished looking at them with a bored yet serious tone that always unnerved Hermione.

The two make a move to leave before Sanchez speaks up again. "Listen, I don't know what's going on between the two of you, and quite frankly, I don't care enough about gossip to learn. That being said, if I find out that either one of you gets another one killed due to your differences. You'll never work again in a magic office for the rest of your life." 

Hermione clutched the papers given to her minutes before a little harder. Before giving a nod of understanding before following Draco out of the office and into the younger man's office. It wasn't until they were safely in his office that he spoke. "Would you like some tea?" 

"No, I finished my cup this morning" She pauses and looks around at the disheveled office. "You know, after having sex with someone, you can clean up?"

Draco went to look back over files that he was looking at before snapping up to look at Hermione. "Excuse me?"

"You and Yazmeen. The broken awards," She said, pointing to the broken picture frame that had his graduation certificate sat sadly on the floor. 

He muttered a quick fixing spell ignoring Hermione's pointed look.

A note started to write it's self on his notebook. 

"Well, Ginny's giving birth, so Potter won't be much help. Speaking of help, did Sanchez, did he give you some information on the case?" 

"Yeah, he did... Is there a reason why you don't like him?" Hermione asked, giving him the case files. 

"I just have a thing against higher-ups," Draco responded quickly while skimming over the files given to him. 

Hermione walked over and started to read the past cases that Malfoy worked on. Case after case, all artifacts from his childhood home. _How devastating._

"Pack your bags, Granger. We're going to Liverpool," Draco stated before standing up and handing the files back to the curly-haired woman. 

"Why?" 

"Some lady said she saw the lady die."

Hermione sighed and walked back to the door. "Meet me at my apartment, and we'll catch a cab together. Today please." 

Draco looked up at the woman as she left. Why she had to come back into his life after leaving made him want to curse at the gods, but unfortunately, Gods remain a far more powerful being than him.


	2. This conversation is getting older and older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Murder

**Draco stares at** where Hermione was once stood and sighed before muttering a repairing spell that fixes the broken picture frame, then came organizing his notes for Yazmeen while he was out. 

"Hey, Draco, it's Yazmeen. I came for your notes on the death eater case," Yazmeen announced, peeking into his office. 

Draco shot the younger girl a smile. "Yeah, I was getting them cleaned up for you. I know how much you hate having to work with illegible writing." 

She laughs and shakes her head. "It's fine, you're fine. It's other people on this floor I have to worry about. But um.." 

Draco looks up at her, an eyebrow raised. 

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you when you get back." 

Draco nods and hands over his revised notes. "Take good care of them. They're the only kind." 

"I'm pretty sure that I can read your actual notes. But thank you anyway." 

Draco smiles at her and watches her leave before grabbing his things and following after her. 

* * *

"You know, for such a smart wizard, I came in here easily." She says coldly.

Draco pauses in his living room, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Daphne, I made it sure you could come in." 

"You need to sign them," Daphne says, pulling a pen from her purse and setting it down on the divorce papers laid out before her.

"Not before my father dies," He responded, voice tight.

"I don't really care about your feelings about your father, and he's practically a shell of a human anyway. Why do you think he's back at the manor?" She shot back, staring pointedly at Draco.

Draco stays quiet because she's right: His father doesn't do anything but look outside to the garden, and he isn't improving his mother's health either in fact, she's gotten worse because of his father being back/ He was thinking of killing him, but after working in law enforcement he wasn't sure how that was going to work. 

"Just sign the papers. This isn't for you; it's for me, so get over yourself." Her voice annoyed at how long this situation was taking her. 

He sighs because she was right: He was being selfish. Making them stay married even though they haven't been in the same room for longer than 10 minutes in the past 8 years unless it was an event that was centered around his mother. So he walks over to sign the papers. 

"Your mother misses you, you know, and she wants an explanation." 

Draco pauses the signing of his last mane to look at the woman in front of him before he goes back to signing his last name.

"I don't know why you continue to visit her." 

"Because at least one of us to maintain the image of a proper person. We all can't go running around like children on the playground." 

Draco rolls his eyes equally as annoyed at his now ex-wife. "Listen, here're the documents, just send me an owl with a court date, and I'll make sure to be there." 

Daphne just sighed and slipped the papers into her purse, and leaves through the front door. "You need to talk to her. Also, I poured out the tea. It was getting old.

Draco simply stares at her leaving, leaving his house and his life. 

_Maybe it was better this way._

* * *

He steps out of Hermione's fireplace and into a living room. A room that he knew way too well for simply being fuckbuddies with her roommate. 

"I thought you had better wards up 'mione." A familiar voice commented from the other room. 

"I did. It was Yazmeen who let him in." Hermione said, watching Draco step out of her fireplace. Fred followed her gaze and watched as Draco got reacquainted with the apartment. Draco noticing their gaze on him. 

"Are you two just going to stare at me? If so, I could've met you at the train station," Draco commented, annoyed. 

Fred laughs. "Some people never change. I'll see you when you get back," Fred said, smiling at the brown-skinned woman. He pauses at the door. "Keep her safe, Malfoy."

That, for some reason, catches him off guard, but he manages to get out a quick, yeah. 

Hermione watched Fred leave before turning back to the blond-haired man who has moved out of her living room. 

"You ready to go? I need to call a cab." Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't know about you, though... Seemed a bit preoccupied." He shrugs, back turned away, looking at some artwork on the wall. 

Hermione doesn't validate the statement and instead goes to call a cab. "One is in the area, and it'll be here in about 3 minutes." 

Draco doesn't respond, so they exist in silence before Hermione asks, "You've been here plenty of times.. You don't stay over like you used to?" 

Draco turns quickly to face the curly-haired woman. "Yeah, unlike like some of us, we have work to do." 

"Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"It's obvious half your stuff isn't here, and with Fred being over, I'm going to assume it's at his place?" 

All Hermione does is glare before going to look outside to her window. She notices the yellow cab outside, and instead of telling him of the new development, she simply grabs her bag and leaves but unfortunately for her, Draco is a smart man, and he quickly follows after her. 

The ride to the train station is filled with tension and silence. Draco likes to think that he wondered if he overstepped a boundary, but then he remembered that he could care less about how he picked at her sex life. If she wanted to do that to him, he could do the same to her. But due to that pettiness, nobody spoke until they were on the train and even then, there wasn't much talking done. 

"How are you?"

Hermione glares at him from her seat before rolling her eyes, annoyed at the question "You left me Draco," 

"You left me too; this wasn't a one-person thing," 

"So when were you going to tell me you were married?"

"I wasn't then, and I'm not now." 

"Tell that to the gossip magazines."

"Tell that to the gossip magazines that wrote back to back articles about you and Krum? Since when did you listen to them? Also, when did you start caring for me outside of the bedroom?"

"I don't know but stop asking like you weren't the one knocking on my door at first." 

The silence informs them both that neither of them have been good. Not that they were ever good, especially not back in college. Running to each other to find something familiar only to go back to hating each other the next day. That's what made the sex good, they both think. Too much passion made anything feel good during the moment, but it's in the morning that you have to wonder whether it was really worth it.

"So are you with him now? You hop from one ginger dick to another?

"Oh, I didn't know you were ginger, and it seems like we're both following patterns."

That one shuts him up because he realizes that he hasn't changed and only moved on to her intern, whose skin looks like the woman's sitting in front of them when the sun hits it just right. 

"Also, I don't mind you having sex with Yazmeen, but having sex with every black woman in our office is.... A bit suspicious."

Draco doesn't know how to respond to the claim, so he simply changes the topic "Are you going to Harry's wedding?" 

Hermione's eyes snap from the blond man to the window across from him. "Of course, I'm the maid of honor."

Draco isn't really surprised by the admission, "What an Honor. But you know it's surprising that she gave birth before being married."

"Not really.. Might have been going at it for a while, but unlike you, he can stay committed." 

"What are you so mad at me for?" 

"I don't know... How about we start with the fact that you left Daphne right after getting married, only to start sleeping with me 3 months later. And then lying to her about it. She thought you loved her; I mean, sure, we all knew it wasn't going to last. But she wanted to at least make it work. But there we were fucking in the backseat while she was in the store."

"Listen, it takes two, don't pretend like you're innocent." He shot back-way too quickly for a man who wanted to seem unaffected from the claims. 

"That would be a good claim, but there you were in my bed way past time for you to go, talking to me about the future and how uncertain you were and all that other bullcrap only for you to be in a dedicated marriage. It'd be a bit different if you both didn't give a damn." 

Draco sat in silence because she was right. Always right.. Never wrong. Never wrong in the classes they were and certainly never wrong about the life they lived

"Well, we're getting a Divorce... to legalize the situation." 

Hermione glares at him. "So that's what makes this better? A divorce after what? 5 years?"

Draco wants to say yes, but after knowing the woman sitting next to him for the past 18 years, he knows a warning sign he sees one, so he drops the subject. 

They both know that they'll need to talk about this again, and they didn't need to read tea leaves for that. But just like tea, it can only steep for so long before becoming bitter, or maybe they were past that stage, and it just needed to be poured out. 

The train comes to their stop, and they go to a cab that was already waiting for them; they both think that even though Sanchez is annoying and strict, he still knows how to be hospitable if hospitable meant a very homely looking hotel. 

"Is this it? The place we're supposed to be staying?" Draco asked, voice full of disgust.

"Yea, this was the address given to me by Sanchez." 

Hermione and Draco stared at the small white and brown homely inn that looked like its been around since the dark ages. 

"Let's go. It's only a night." Hermione whispered, giving a nudge to Draco. 

They climb out of the car and were preparing to go in before the driver rolled down the window. "I'm going to be here by 6 tomorrow evening to take you back to the train station and if need to floor just tell the lady at the desk and she'll help you. Good Luck." 

They nod before walking in and realizing that the inside looks exactly like the outside. Homely and cold-one of the great perks of being in a city next to the water.

"Check-in for Sanchez," Hermione said, smiling at the hostess. 

Draco stayed in the back and looked around, hoping to see something that would indicate the age of this inn, but unfortunately, nothing stood out but a pattern in one of the supporting beams.

"Hey, got the key," Hermione says, jingling the key in his face before walking down the hallway where the supposed hotel room was. 

"15, 25, 35, and 45 is the lucky number." 

"Why are the doors numbered like that?"

"I don't know you're the pureblood you tell me," 

Draco rolls her eyes at her response. "Why the hell would I know that?" 

"The wizarding world is a weird place, and rich kids are supposed to be cultured," Hermione joked before seeing their bedding situation. "Of fucking course, how brilliant." 

Draco was confused by her sudden change of tone until he saw what she was talking about: One bed.

One medium-sized bed in a room that was freezing cold.

As Draco starts to say something, Hermione cuts him off. "Listen, we can talk about this later," Hermione sighs before setting down her bag. "I'll go down and call us a cab to the station."

Draco watches her walk away with only her purse, confused as to why she never lets him talk. But he dismissed the thought when he casted a quick charm to keep their bags safe. 

* * *

They get to the station and head over to sign in at the front desk "Officer Granger and Officer Malfoy is here to talk to... Your head officer, officer Pearce I believe, is the name, about the recent killings." Hermione says confidently while leaning slightly on the wooden desk. 

"Why does he look so confused?" an officer asks while coming up behind the secretary that was checking her computer for confirmation. 

"Listen, he doesn't do fieldwork; he does office stuff. This is his first time. Give him a break," Hermione confides, laughing slightly at the Blond man's facial expression. 

The officer laughs and checks the computer that shows the confirmation. "Alright, let me check your IDs, and I'll get you guys back there." Draco and Hermione gave their IDs to the officer, and he nods that suggests they follow him to the back. 

"Have you seen any pictures of the body? or any of the bodies?" Draco asks. He hasn't seen a dead body since the war, and even though it's been 10 years, the sight of them still can keep him up for days. He wonders how Harry moved on. He thinks he should ask him. 

"No, we were only asked to get the statement from the old lady, and even then, it's a bit spotty." 

"Well, can you fax a copy to our office so that we have a hard version in London? We're not going to take long." Hermione says, her voice more determined than usual. 

"Yeah, I can do that for you. Alright, here's his office, by the way, he doesn't like this kind of stuff, so... You gotta be smart." The officer they were following says before knocking on a door that had the name of Anthony Pearce. 

"Come in." A baritone voice commands from behind the door.

"Alright, good luck."

Hermione and Draco give the optimistic officer a nod before heading into the office. 

"Hello Officer Pearce, we are investigators sent from London to talk to you about the report that was given to you after a recent murder against a young woman," Draco says, looking around the office before landing on the officer's face. 

Hermione thinks that the officer looks like one of the men from Mama Mia. 

"So when did they start sending in young ones with fancy outfits to deal with murder cases?" He inquired before lighting a cigarette. 

"We aren't dealing with the murder it's self we're just trying to find out about the... uh.. designs being left on the bodies of the victims. I'm officer Malfoy, and this is my partner Granger." Draco shoots back at the man. He knew they were young for their field; there was no denying that, but they were good at their jobs, and there will be no one that questions that, muggle or not. 

Officer Pearce raises a brow before tapping his cigarette into the ashtray. "Is that so? If you're only dealing with the designs, why do you want the lady's statements?" 

"We want her statements because she was the last one to talk to the lady that was most recently killed, and she could possibly tell us some information that could help us understand what's going on," Draco responds with a slight huff. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Dracos body language _'how immature. You don't hold any power out here, pretty boy.'_

"If that's the case, I could've just sent the report to your office. Why come all the way here for something we could've faxed you?" The older man responds, a demeaning edge to his voice.

"Because we're going to interview the woman tomorrow, and since we were in the city, we decided to question you directly. But if you don't want to comply, I can and will have you arrested for obstruction of justice." Hermione responds, a clear tone of annoyance in her voice. 

Pearce stares at Hermione and then looks at Draco. "You should keep her around; she gets stuff done. And I'll get you the interview report, and I can't tell you anything because I didn't conduct it and what was said was nothing out of the usual... But I have received some pictures of the, uh, drawings." He says before going through a drawer and bringing out a manila folder. 

"Can we look at them?" Hermione asked softly. 

"I can make you a copy," He says, putting out his cigarette before heading over to the printer. "Now, why'd you come here? These murders have been happening for a while." 

"It's because our office thought these were stand-alone cases. It's London.. And unfortunately, people get killed all the time." Hermione says slowly, making her seem sadder than she actually was. 

"Understandable, but Liverpool does have its crime.. Luckily we're not in the city, so it's a bit easier for us." Pearce says before handing Draco the first page. 

"If you don't mind me asking... Why were you so resistant to us knowing the information?" Draco asked, passing the page to Hermione. 

"Because whoever is doing this is getting off scot-free. And they're sick cunts too. Imagine, instead of just killing the bloke, you carve patterns into their skin. I tell ya it's some of them, refugees." Pearce says, handing them the next two copied pages. 

Hermione looks up from the pictures. "Sir, this is obviously not Arabic. And it's interesting that a cop that is supposed to serve his community has those kinds of feelings for the people he's supposed to be protecting." 

"Nah, none of them live around here, and a good thing too. Don't want them to be committing crimes and stuff." Pearce says, walking back to his desk and lighting another cigarette. 

Draco noticed the fist tightly wrapped around the paper before speaking up. "Thank you for your time here, sir... If we hear anything thing new, we'll make sure to let you know." 

Pearce simply nods before going off into his own world as they left. 

"What a fucking bigot." Hermione angrily whispered. Draco stayed silent shocked at the bluntness of the officers' rudeness, but then he realized that his father was the same towards muggles. 

They walked to the front and thanked the secretary, and then went to an empty-looking coffee shop across the street. 

"My father was like that, wasn't he?" Draco asks while they were sitting down in their chosen seats. 

Hermione looks up from the small menu provided at their table. "You think?" 

Draco drops the subject before reaching over and grabbing the files. 

"How may I help yous?" A bubbly waitress asked Hermione, almost completely ignoring Draco. 

"I would like a cup of coffee, straight please." Hermione says with a smile that makes the younger girl blush. 

"And I would like a cup of earl grey and some of the strongest stuff you have." Draco says dryly. 

The waitress doesn't respond but jots the items down. "That'll be right out." 

Draco watches the waitress retreat to behind the bar. "What the hell was that about?" 

"Aww, are you mad that you didn't get attention?" Hermione teasingly giggled while picking up her well used legal pad.

Draco didn't respond. 

"Hey, Malfoy, do you work with still work with ruins, or are your college years being wasted on artifacts?" Hermione asks, laying out the pictures in front of her. 

"Mainly artifacts and studying the charms people put on them," He responds before the waitress came over. 

"Here is your drink and alcohol, and your drink, ma'am, is still being made." The waitress says in a light, bubbly tone.

Hermione nods in recognition, but her brows stay furrowed in concentration. 

The waitress leaves before Draco speaks up again, clear liquid in hand.

"Don't drink that right now," Hermione says, quickly looking up and snatching the glass of clear liquid. She sniffs if before confirming. "It's moonshine.. That's some powerful stuff, and if you want to coherent while researching, then I suggest you leave that for later." Hermione informs before pulling out an empty flask. 

Draco looks at her curiously before pouring the clear liquid into the flask. 

"Look, they didn't die graphically. There's no blood if that what you're worried about." Hermione says, looking up at the blond across from her.

"No..That's- I just.. If something big happens when we're on this case, we're going to become much more than researchers, and I just- I left the field for a reason, and I really don't care to be put back in. I was perfectly fine at my desk and perfectly capable of what I was doing."

Hermione looks at him deeply at him before looking back down at the ruins. "That's wonderful to know, and I understand I really do, but we've been working under Sanchez since our internships. And I know that he's smart enough not to let his head researchers go into the field blindly just to get killed. He knows we can handle ourselves out here. Meaning you gotta start trusting yourself. Plus, after this, we'll probably get a nice vacation offering once we're done, so suck it up and let's figure this out before more people die." 

Draco sips on his tea, considering the words of the intelligent woman in front of him. 

"Here's your coffee, ma'am... Buy the way it's on the house." The waitress interrupts, setting down the requested coffee. 

Draco rolls his eyes at the "sincere" action before grabbing his wallet and handing the young woman 100 pounds. "Keep the change." 

Hermione gawkes at the exchange but doesn't voice her comment until the woman goes away. 

"Do you know how much money that is?" 

Draco sends her a confused look before replacing his wallet with his glasses. "All right, what are we looking at." 

"Well, firstly, you're starting to look like Harry for one. I get you both are basically office mates but geez. And secondly, I think it's Egyptian. Like something found in tombs, but then there's more stuff that I can't really think of... Maybe Mayans?" 

Draco grabs a pictured and stares before shaking his head. "Possibly, but there seems to be a mix of several curses among the charms. Those are most certainly from Egypt, and that's probably how the doctors died," He says before grabbing another picture. "Yeah, because they look like hieroglyphics, and so they decoded them and then cursed themselves. But how he got them on the body is whats' really confusing." 

Hermione nods before asking, "Don't you have tea with you?"

"Yeah, but I know it's cold, and so I got a new cup." 

A new cup indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> You give me nothing  
> But I still can't get enough  
> And I call that love


End file.
